totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Bombowe przywitanie na.. zadupiu?
Dziwne krzywą drogą w blasku słońca ktoś szedł. Zbliżył się do wielkiego budynku fabrycznego. ???: Czyż to powietrze nie jest czyste? Westchnął i rozejrzał się na widok zniszczonego reaktora. ???: 'Kręcenie serialu M jak miłość sprawiło, że dzisiaj ja mogę zaserwować innym ludziom odrobinę szczęścia. Szczęścia w postaci pieniędzy, szukania znajomych i poznania nowych znajomości. ''Strasznie zachwycił się swoimi słowami. '''Vince: Ja nazywam się Vince i będę wskazywał drogę zawodnikom. Będę im pomagał.. sprawiał przyjemności, starał się im umilić ten pobyt.. tak.. czuję, że me serce zaczyna mocniej bić na samą myśl. Dlatego nie przeciągając.. zapraszam was na być może najbardziej rozkoszny ze wszystkich sezonów. Zapraszam was do Czarnobyla Totalnej Porażki! Opening Muzyka: I wanna be famous Kamera pojawia się na drodze , gdzie Vince rzuca róże dla wszystkich uczestników, ale nagle Henry się wtrąca i robi to samo. Vince go odpycha i zajmuje kamerę dla siebie. Kamera po chwili idzie dalej gdzie, Effy ukradkiem na parkingu próbuje zapalić fajkę, ale nagle zostaje przyłapana przez przechodzącą Maddie oraz Victorię. Dołączają do niej i zaczynają gadać. W pokoju zawodników Junior II stara sie zaimponować swoimi mięśniami przed Nataszą, która się śmieje, ale nagle okno wyważa Luciana która rzuca się na sportowca i zaczyna napawać tym, że go złapała. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie w krzakach Boris próbuje się zakamuflować, ale czuje że coś go śledzi. Nagle pojawia się dziwnie duża kobieta która okazuje się być Hildegarde i łapie swoją zdobycz zaciągając głęboko w las. Kamera idzie dalej gdzie Rolanda z Fioną pływają sobie w reaktorze i wychodzą zadowolone z zielonej opalenizny i idą z nowym lookiem pokazać się chłopakom, zapominając ,że bielizna i reszta ubrań się rozpuściła. Kamera idzie dalej gdzie Stanisław idzie sobie korytarzem mijając dziewczyny wybiegające z sali reaktora. Zaczyna mu ciec krew z nosa. Przechodząca Luna patrzy sie krzywo na jego zachowaniu i wkurzona jego uśmieszkiem zdziela mu z pięści w twarz. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie Ebony szpanuje swoją fryzurą przed Kimberly, a ta znudzona jej gadaniem ucisza ją rzucając w nią czymś co jej odpadło z sztucznych piersi. Kamera oddala się pokazując całą elektrownię z oddali , ekran zaczyna żółknieć i zaciemniać się formując logo Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki. Parking przed Elektrownią Vince: 'Witam ponownie. ''Usiadł sobie wygodnie na ławeczce. '''Vince: Na początek będziemy musieli przywitać zawodników. Za chwilę przyjedzie nasz wspaniały busik. Miał chwilę czasu, więc wyciągnął notatnik by spisać haiku. Z oddali było widać unoszący się dym. Vince: Widać smugę dymu, który oznacza nadzieję iż być może przybędą do nas ciekawi i mili ludzie, których ugoszczę. Radosny podbiegł pod autobus który przyjechał. '' '''Vince: '''Proszę zawodnicy możecie wychodzić. ''Z autobusu wysiadł Junior II, kanadyjski piłkarz o którym nie miał nikt okazji słyszeć i jak najbardziej ukrywający się z korzeniami. Rozejrzał się i spojrzał na Vince'a. Junior II: Elo, ziomek. Rzucił niby chętnie, jednak rozejrzał się w około. Junior II: 'Co za gówniane miejsce wybrałeś. ''Poszedł stanąć z boku, zaczął obczajać czy nie można iść sobie gdzieś powdychać czegoś ^^. 'Junior II: '''Szlag, wszędzie kamery... ''Podsumował wszystko. Stał lekko zirytowany. Po Juniorze, z autobusu wyszła szatynka z zielonymi oczami, o agresywnym wyglądzie. Nic dziwnego, sama wyglądała jakby chciała kogoś zabić. 'Maddie: '''Nie wierzę, że znowu tu jestem! Kogo my tu... Jasna d**a! Vince, ty p****y s******ie! Oglądałam cały poprzedni sezon! Ja cię niby k***a nie kochałam!? Nie kochałam!? Teraz cię nie kocham! Po prostu jak jakaś tania dz***a szukałeś wrażeń! I co? Podoba ci się to, kręci cię to? Ch** ci w d**ę! Nie odzywaj się do mnie! ''Kopnęła go dwa razy w krocze swoim kolczastym butem, po czym udała się w miejsce, gdzie mogła sobie w spokoju popisać w notesie. 'Maddie: '''Nancy bardzo kochała Stevena, ale nakryła go na zdradzie z dwoma tanimi, ruskimi pannami lekkich obyczajów. Była wściekła i wzruszona. Udała się do kuchni po nóż... I podcięła im wszystkim żyły! Tak! Dobrze im tak! ''Po zezłoszczonej Maddie z autobusu wyszła dość zdziwiona Ebony ze szminką i lusterkiem w ręku. 'Ebony: '''O ku*wa w co ja się znowu wpakowałam ?! Ugh.. Wszystko jest tu takie ...brzydkie ! ''Nagle zerknęła na prowadzącego i podeszła do niego dumnym krokiem. '''Ebony: '''Witaj ! <3 Jesteś prowadzącym ? Naprawdę miło mi cię poznać ! ^^ '''Ebony (pokój zwierzeń)' '''O kurde ,ale tu śmierdzi ... Mniejsza o to ! Ten prowadzący jest szeksi ! <3 '''Vince: '''Cóż za uroczy zawodnicy... oraz Maddie. ''Stanął z przykulonymi nogami wymuszając uśmiech do przybyłych zawodników. Vince: 'Rozumiem, że obiekt mych westchnień, który był mi bliski lecz jednak będący pożądaniem wrócił.. oh.. cóż to za ból w kroku! Sprawia, że mam ochotę opuścić rozsądek i coś rozwalić... to takie uczuciowe! '''Maddie: '''Z tym się zgodzę, kopnięcie w krocze z mojego buta musi być baaaardzo uczuciowe, prawda? Ebony, lepiej uważaj na niego! Ten pyszałkowaty podrywacz z manią na poetykę najchętniej by wydymał wszystko co się rusza! Chyba nie chcesz skończyć jak suka z cieczką? ''Junior przyglądał się całej sytuacji z ukrytym uśmieszkiem. '''Junior II: Ciekawie, ciekawie. Mam nadzieje, że nie jest gejem? Upewnił się Luka. '' '''Junior II:' Z resztą, Vince można używki i ten tego? ;D Ebony: 'Zaraz,zaraz ... Już wszystko czaję to ty jesteś tą oszukaną dziewczyną ? A Vince to ten ,który cię z zdradził tą blond zołzą w ATP ? :O '''Ebony(pokój zwierzeń) 'Że też dałam się oszukać ... No może nie całkiem ^^ Ebony uderza Vince`a w twarz,a następnie kopię go w krocze. 'Maddie: '''Zgadłaś, i cieszę się że mam kogoś, kto podziela mój tok myślenia... Jak Vince? Smutno ci teraz, że jedna zdobycz zerwała się z wędki? To takie przecież przykre... No tak, bo kto teraz będzie ci towarzyszyć podczas nocnych spacerków? A i tak dla suprise'a... ''Znowu go kopnęła w krocze. 'Vince: '''Oh... Czuję jakby dzwoneczki uderzały się o siebie i wydawały neisamowicie piskliwy dżwięk sprawiający ból moim uszom. ''Próbwał się podnieść. 'Vince: '''Mimo, że to nie przystaje dżentelmenowi, jednak jeśli wasze zachowanie będzie tak naganne wasze życie może zamienić się w piekło a sam Lucyfer będze wam tańczył na waszych ciałach sprawiając wam ból i cierpienie! ''Zaczął się diabolicznie śmiać. Kiedy się uspokoił podszedł do Maddie. 'Vince: '''Być może cię uwiodłem, jednak po twego kwiecia dziewicy raczyć się sięgnąć nie sięgnąłem. O wybaczenie nie proszę bo czasu nie cofnę, jednak mówiłem ic zapewne.. miłość potrafi podążąć wielom ścieżkami i czy toż nei dziwne, że ponownie nasze ścież ki się skrzyżowały. ''Uśmiechnął się i oblolały podszedł pod autobus czekając aż pozostali zawodnicy wyjdą. '' ''Następny wyszedł Henry w płaszczu. '''Henry: Witam! Oh,jaki ... em.. dzień! Nieważne. Cieszę się że są tutaj piękne panienki o mam nadzieję dobrych serduszkach... Przepraszam... Jestem Henry i miło mi was poznać. Szkoda tylko że tu nie ma Kleina... :C No ale nic na to nie poradzę... Nikt nie poradzi... Wyjmuje z płaszcza dwie lśniące i czerwone róże. Henry: Jedna dla Ebony, zaś druga dla Maddie. Podaje im róże. Henry(pokój zwierzeń): Fakt,nie gustuję w dziewczynach, ale pragnę mieć kogoś bliskiego... Nie chcę być samotny, a podobno geje to najlepsi przyjaciele kobiet. Niezbyt lubię Vince'a, po tym co zrobił Maddie. To niewybaczalne! Oglądałem Akademik i zachował się okropnie! Z całego serca mi przykro. Wiem że możecie uważać że zgrywam niewiniątko. Ale nagrabiłem sobie denerwowaniem ludzi. Straciłem przez to rodziców. Teraz wychowuje mnie jakaś baba która myśli że jestem psem! Junior II. Wygląda na fajnego. Chciałbym się z nim zakumplować. Maddie. Bardzo fajna dziewczyna, współczuję jej po tym co się stało. Ebony. Wygląda na moją przyszłą kumpelkę! <3 Co do innych musiałbym ich troszkę poznać. Z autobusu wyłoniła się Luna. Coś się tam w autobusie zapaliło i dym leciał jak oszalały. Luna: 'Ekhe, Ekhe! Nie chce być uduszona! No k*rwa no! ''Wyjęła z bagażnika swoje ciężkie walizki i podbiegła do reszty. Oczywiście na złość kółka od walizek jej odpadły i musiała targać te taboły. '' '''Luna: '''Czy ktoś mi tutaj pomoże czy będzie tak stał?! ''Przewróciła się. '''Luna: Nosz k*rwa! Wreszcie stanęła przy wszystkich którzy tutaj byli nadal lekko się dusząc. Po tym z autobusu wyszedł Boris. Od razu, gdy zobaczył rywali zaczął nimi gardzić. Boris:'' Ja pie***le co za popaprańcy. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Boris:' Przecież ci frajerzy nie mają ze mną najmniejszych szans i chyba każdy powinien o tym dobrze wiedzieć! Nie mam zamiaru tak łatwo się poddać! '''Boris: '''Frajerzy... ''Boris odszedł od reszty swoich rywali. Henry bierze do rąk kółka od walizek Henry: Toż to katastrofa by tak piękna dziewczyna jak ty musiała się sama męczyć. A kółka, hm. Jak chcesz to ci je naprawię.. Henry bierze ze swoich walizek śrubokręt. '' '''Henry:' Wiedziałem że się do czegoś przyda. No i naprawia. Henry: Proszę. Teraz na pewno nie wylecą. Z autobusu wyszła Hildegarde przechodząc po Borisie nawet go nie zauważając. Hildegarde: Hildegarde zostało zaproszone tutaj na randka przez Martin! Usiadła na Borisie. Hildegarde: Hildegarde nie może się doczekać! <3 Boris: 'CO?! ''Rzcuił z siebie Hildzie. '''Boris: O co ci chodzi Yeti do jasnej cholery?! Ebony: '''Hildegarde.. powinnaś zmienić garderobianą ..na przykład na mnie ! <3 A tobie Henry dziękuję za tą wspaniałą różę ! '''Boris: Jesteście wszyscy żałośni. Henry: Zamknij się Boris. A ty Ebony, będziesz wyglądać olśniewająco jeśli wpniesz sobie tą różę we włosy... <3 Ebony: Wiesz znam się nieco na modzie ...., ale uważam ,że będzie wyglądało to ekstra dlatego ją założę :D Ebony siłą wpycha różę do swojego afro. Hildegarde powąchała swoje pachy. Hildegarde: Hildegarde nie potrzebować zmian, Hildegarde potrzebować drapaczka! <3 Wzieła do ręki Borisa. Hildegarde: Ty się nadasz! Hildegarde swędzić plecy! Zaczeła sobie drapać swoje włochate plecy Borisem. Boris próbował się wydostać, ale nie mógł, gdyż Hildegarde była silniejsza od niego samego. Boris: Pomocy! W buzi miał włosy z pleców Hildzi. Boris: 'Ochyda! ''Wypluł włosy z buzi. 'Boris: '''No ratujcie mnie! ''Henry udaje że tego nie widzi wpychając głowę Boris'a do pachy Hildegarde pogwizdując. Po paru próbach uwolnienia się wreście udało się Boris'owi. Chłopak był nieźle wkruzony za to, że nikt mu nie pomógł. 'Boris: '''Dlaczego mi nie pomogliście? (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Boris: Muszę pozbyć się tych idiotów z gry. Na początek zawiąże mały sojusz, ale z kim to jeszcze nie wiem. Na pewno nie z tą Yeti ona mnie przeraża! Ale Maddie wydaje się być idealna do sojuszu. Muszę tylko ją jakoś namówić na to. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Henry:''' Boris to jakiś idiota! Muszę tylko zawiązać sojusz by go wykluczyć... A potem.. Niech się dzieje. ''Henry założył gumową rękawiczkę. Wziął wyplute przez Boris'a włosy z pleców Hildusi. Połaskotał Boris'a a kiedy ten otwierał buzię by się zaśmiać wsadził tam włosy i szybko zakleił taśmą klejącą. '' '''Henry: Hahaa! <3 W tle zaczął lecieć song Rolanda's Call Me Maybe. Po chwili z kajaku wysiadła Rolanda. Rolanda: Heeeeej! <3 Rolanda jest już z wami! <3 No już możecie nie mdleć! <3 Wiem, że widok takiej pięknej osoby jak ja może onieśmielać! <3 Rolanda wyjęła z pod pachy paluszek rybny. Rolanda: Pychota! <3 Jak dobrze uwędzony! <3 Boris zdjął z siebie taśmę i wypluł włosy Hidzli przed Henry'ego.Wziął Henry'ego za koszule, przywiązał do pobliskiego drzewa, za kneblował go i wysłał na niego wiewiórki, które zaczyły gryść Henry'ego w krocze jak i we włosy. Boris stanął przed Rolandą. Boris: 'Witaj piękna może pójdziemy na ubocze? (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Boris: 'Musiałem to powiedzieć bo muszę wywalić tego wstrętnego pedała z gry! A każda pomoc będzie mile widziana z włąszcza od Rolandy, któa jest mega p-p-pękn-n-n-a! Jak ja mogłem to powiedzieć? ''Za plecami Hildegarde znikąd pojawiła się Fiona. 'Fiona: '''Heej. <3 Nazywam się Fiona. ''Spojrzała się na Hildzię. 'Fiona: '''Jesteś chłopcem czy dziewczynką? ^^ ''Następnie popatrzyła na resztę zawdoników. 'Fiona: '''Wszyscy wyglądacie bardzo słitaśnie. <3 ''W rzeczywistości Henrynie był przywiązany do drzewa,tylko słupa. A nie gryzły go wiewiórki tylko komary,bo ma Arh - , słodką krew.(nie wiem jak to się pisze. XD) Jednym ciosem pokonał przeszkody do pocałowania Fiony w rękę. '''Henry: Witaj. Jestem Henry. Ty pewnie jesteś Fiona. Przyniosłem różę. Podaje jej róże. Henry: Jesteś piękna,jak wszystkie dziewczyny tutaj. Chcesz się zakumplować? <3 Rolanda skrzywiła się, gdy zobaczyła Borisa. Rolanda: Fuuuu! Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka! Rolanda uniosła rączki i uciekła gdzieś dalej. Tymczasem z autobusu wysiadł pewny siebie Stanisław. Stanisław: 'Cześć ziomki! :D ''Wywołał poruszenie z powodu zielonych włosów. 'Stanisław: '''Miło was.. poznać? ''Staje z boku. Tymczasem Boris, gdzieś poszedł z Henry'm w krzaki. 'Boris: '''Słuchaj. Może trzeba zakończyć nasze wygłupy? Hmmm? Jeśli będziemy razem w zespole i będziemy siebie tak nienawidzieć wywalą nas. ''Podrapał się po głowie. 'Boris: '''Zgoda? ''Fiona wpatrywała się z uśmiechem w różę. Po chwili podniosła głowę w stronę Henry'ego, którego już nie było. 'Fiona: '''Dzięki! <3 Ej, gdzie on poszedł? :< ''Następnie zobaczyła biegnącą Rolandę. 'Fiona: '''Tez tak chcę! <3 ''Zaczęła biegać tak jak ona. Junior II sporzał na resztę. '''Junior II: Idioci, zbiór wyindywidualizowanych idiotów, i popisywaczy wojennych, którzy jak przyjdzie co do czego uciekną do mamusii. Mruknął pod nosem, poszedł sie gdzieś przejść. Rolanda zatrzymała się za Hildzią, by Boris nie mógł jej znaleźć. Rolanda: Dlaczego ja muszę być taka seksowna... ahh nie można się dziwić chłopakowi! <3 Ciekawe, gdzie mój kajak na którym przyjechałam... hmmm... Rolanda zaczęła rozglądać się za kajakiem. W show swój udział potwierdziła także Rosjanka Natasza. Wyszła z pojazdu i zerknęła na przybyłych. Natasza: 'Priwjet! Witajcie! Jestem Natasza. ''Powiedziała z rosyjskim akcentem i uśmiechnęła się. Nagle pojawił się zły Henry,lecz w końcu się uspokoił. '''Henry: Cóż, w każdym razie miło mi was poznać. Rzucił wszystkim dziewczynom, które jeszcze nie dostały - różę. Henry: 'Hm,pracowało się w kwiaciarni. Szukam jakiejś dobrej osóbeczki,dziewczyny która byłaby moją psiapsiółką <3 ''Tymczasem Stasiek z pogardą spoglądał na dziecinne zachowanie Borisa. Czekał na pojawienie się jakiejś ciekawej osoby w tym show. '' '''Stanisław: '''Jaki fajny kwiatek. :D ''Podnosi kwiatek. Ten zaczyna wydzielać toksyczne opary. Wyrzuca go. W międzyczasie Fiona zmęczyła się bieganiem. Zaczęła przez chwilę kaszleć męskim głosem. xD Potem już z powrotem zaczęła mówić swoim dziewczęcym, wysokim głosikiem. 'Fiona: '''Oj, sory. xD Zdarza mi się. ^^ ''Rolanda zwróciła uwagę na męski kaszel. '''Rolanda: Uuu! <3 Czyli nie tylko mnie się to zdarza! <3 Tymczasem Boris wyszedł z krzaków. Był bardzo zadowolony z siebie i podszedł do Rolandy. Boris: Witaj. Zaczerwienił się. Boris: 'Mam zamiar cię przeprosić za to moje wcześniejsze zachowanie. ''Nagle pod Boris'em przeszły zmutowany mrówki <3 Chłopak zaczął uciekać od nich. 'Boris: '''Jak ja ich nie cierpię! ''Całą sytuacją wystarczająco był rozbawiony Stasiek. '''Stasiek: '''Już mi się podoba to show. xDD '''Rolanda: Fuu! Dobrze, że sobie poszedł! Ahh! Nie łatwo być mną! ._. Maddie: 'Rolando, jestem pewna, że on po prostu się w Tobie zakochał! W tajemnicy ma łóżkowe fantazje w roli głównej z Tobą! Szkoda tylko, że marzy pewnie tylko o tym, żeby cię zaliczyć i obsmarować na swoim blogu ;_;. ''Całej tej sytuacji przyglądała się Ebony. '''Ebony: '''Rolando uważaj na niego ! Chciaż czytałam o tobie trochę w gazetach i słyszałam ,że ścigają cię w kilku stanach za porwania i gwałt o.O ! '''Ebony(pokój zwierzeń) '''Myślę,że najlepiej by było gdybym trzymała sztamę z Maddie,ale musze podkręcić jej stylówkę <3 ''Tymczasem Maddie wyjęła z plecaka jakieś kamyszki. Uśmiechnęła się chytrze i zaczęła rzucać pokryjomu nimi w Vince'a, Borisa i Juniora. Aha, to były diabełki :3'.'' 'Maddie: '''Jeden za mamę, drugi za tatę, trzeci za księdza, czwarty za amunicję, piąty za małego Jasia i szósty za Marysię! ''I tak skupiła się głównie na Vince'u xD. Stasiek bronił się amunicją Maddie, W końcu z autobusu postanowiła wyjść Luciana.. Niestety, nie było to takie proste. Dziewczyna miała ze sobą gigantycznego pluszaka na wzór Lukaninho, ubranego w piłkarski strój. Pluszak był w niektórych miejscach uwalony soczystą szminką. Luciana próbowała go wynieść z autobusu, niestety bez skutku. 'Luciana: '''No dalej! Przecież wcześniej jakoś się zmieściłeś! ''Kopnęła pluszaka z całej siły i w końcu wyleciał z autobusu. Niestety.. Wprost w kałużę! 'Luciana: '''Nieeeee! Nie wybaczę tego sobie! ''Szybko wyskoczyła z autobusu ratować pluszaka. 'Luciana: '''Przepraszam, wybacz. :< ''Pocałowała go w usta. Wyciągnęła papier toaletowy i zaczęła owijać nim pluszaka. '''Luciana: Zaraz będziesz czyściutki. Kiedy skończyła, zaczęła podziwiać swoje dzieło. Luciana: Jak muuumia. <3 Zorientowała się, że cała reszta na nią zerka. Luciana: O, hej. <3 Gdzie Luuuuuka? <3 Muszę go poznać. <3 Chytry uśmieszek. Ebony: 'Chodzi ci o tego piłkarza ?! Jest tylko jakis niepopularny Lukaninho Junior II .... ''Boris podszedł do Luciny. 'Boris: '''Jak chcesz możemy ci go dać.. ''Wziął Lukaninho Junior'a II za koszule i przyrowadził do Luciany. '''Boris: Proszę. Henry zastanawia się. Henry: 'Maddie,chciałabyś ze mną pójść na spacer? ''Maddie pokazała mu gest: Tu się jebnij. 'Maddie: '''Tu się jebnij, koleżko. ''Do Henry'ego podszedł Boris i złapał go za ramię. 'Boris: '''Jeszcze ci się uda Henry. '''Henry: '''Nie chciałem na niej próbować sztuczek,chciałem tylko spytać czy się zakumplujemy.. Eh, przykro kiedy cię odrzucają bo jesteś inny... Mnie traktują jak pedała bo jestem homo. Jestem inny, nie taki sam. Chciałem trochę wyrozumiałości. Przepraszam... ''Henry mówiąc to zdanie się rozpłakał i uciekł. 'Maddie: '''Bo w tych czasach nikt nie rozumie, że teraz kumpluje się z ludźmi przez rozmowę, nie podryw... Jak to mówią: Kiedy znajdziemy się na zakręcie, dać d**y trzeba będzie. Zaczekaj, koleś! ''Pobiegła za nim. 'Boris: '''Swietnie. ''Pobiegł za nimi. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Boris: '''Jednak Henry jest spoko, a Maddie jest najlepsza. Ale jeżeli by doszło do czegoś gorszego nie mógłbym stracić jedynego kumpla.s ''Nagle wrócił Henry '''Henry: Kupiłem sobie pamiętnik, żeby przynajmniej on wiedział jak się czuję. I już zapisuje pierwszy wpis. Junior przeniesiony przez Borisa był tak wkurzony, że zaraz za nim grzecznie podreptał i tym razem on wziął go za fraki i poszedł z nim tak gdzie ich nikt nie widział i postawił go przed sobą, odpalajac fajkę. Junior II: 'Zapamiętaj sobie chuju, że mnie do niczego nie zmusisz, a tylko mnie wkurwisz. Jasne? Odpierdol się i baw się w swoją grę szybko dalej, ale beze mnie. ''Spojrzał na jego strój i powiedział ze śmiertelną powagą. '''Junior II: Ten strój na mnie wrażenia nie robi, a.. Wyciągnął ze spodni mały nóż. Junior II: Ja tu jestem i mogę Ci krzywdę zrobić i możesz się jutro nie obudzić żołnierzyku. Tak, więc mnie nie widziałeś, nie wiesz gdzie jestem i co najważniejsze spierdalaj mi z oczu. Mruknął. Rolanda ocknęła się. Rolanda: Bekon?! Akcja znowu wraca do Junior'a II i Boirs'a. Tym razem Boris trzymał Junior'a za fraki i trzymał w ręku swój nóż Żołnierz był na niego bardzo wściekły. Boris: 'Jesteś naprawde żałosny! ''Przyłożył mu nóż do szyi. 'Boris: '''Nie powinieneś się tak do mni zwracać. To, że jesteś synem znanego piłkarza to ni znaczy, że na wszystko ci wolno. A ty tak uważasz co jest twoim wielkim błędem. ''Zaśmiał się przed nim. '''Boris: Jednakże nie mam zamiaru ciebie się słuchać i mam ci coś do zaproponowania, czyli innymi słowy sojusz. Ty i ja możemyr azem wykiwac całą resztę co ty na to? Puścił Junior'a II i schował swój nóż. Luciana przyglądała się zaistniałem sytuacji z podziwem. Luciana: Nie wierzę! Biją się o mnie. <3 To takie słodkie. <3 Przytuliła pluszaka mocno go ściskając. Boris zauważytł Lucianę. Boris: '''Nie bijemy się o ciebie slicznotko! '''Luciana: Phi! I tak nie miałbyś szans z Luczką. <3 Zaczęła smyrać Junior'a II swoim pluszakiem. Boris: 'Szkoda... Jesteś naprawdę taka piękna. Luka na ciebie nie zasługuje. ''Zaśmiał się lekko. '''Boris: Jesteś na prawdę ładna. Luciana: Jestem. <3 Gdybyś zrobił coś coś z włosami, powiedziałabym to samo. ^^ Uśmieszek. Luciana: A teraz nie przeszkadzaj Lu.. Niestety, Luka gdzieś zniknął. Luciana: No, gdzie on poszedł? -.- Boris chwycił Luciane za biodra. Boris: 'Może reazem go poszukamy? '''Luciana: '''Odwal się! ''Uderzyła go w twarz i skopała, kiedy ten był na ziemi. '''Luciana: Kopiącego się nie leży, ale co tam. ^^ Boris wstał był cały obolały. Boris: 'Jednak nie chcę mieć dziewczyny. Przerzucę się na chłopaków. Albo nie. ''Obiegł od Luciany i poszedł do Henry'ego. 'Boris: '''Co robisz Henry? ''Henry chowa pamiętnik '''Henry: Pisałem w pamiętniku. Boris: '''Aha. Może zawrzemy sojusz? '''Henry: '''Nie. <3 '''Boris: Okej. Ale mam nadzieję, że nie zagłosujesz na mnie. Nagle Boris, gdzieś zniknął. Henry: Masz taką nadzieję. Phh... (Pokój Zwierzeń)Henry: Ten Boris... Zgrywam jego "kolegę", ale tylko jego. W rzeczywistości go nie lubię. I chcę żeby wyleciał szybko. Tymczasem Boris schował się za pokojem zwierzeń, gdy tylko wyszedł Henry z niego Boris go zatrzymał. Boris: 'A więc to tak hę? ''Zaśmiał się ironicznie. '''Boris: Chyba nie sądziłeś, że ja tobie zaufam co? Zza krzaka wychodzi Ebony. Ebony: '''Heej ! Zauważyłeś, że strasznie tu śmierdzi :( ? Albo mi się wydaję albo Czarnobyl to gorsze miejsce niż myślałam :O ! A ty żydzie odwal się od mojego zajeb*stego kolegi geja ! >:( '''Henry: Tak,tu rzeczywiście śmierdzi. Ebony, bardzo ci dziękuję za pomoc. A ty Boris .. Parę słów. Uważasz się za kogoś niewiadomego i myślisz że jesteś fajny. Ale ci powiem dwa zdanka. Pierwsze: Wypie*dalaj ode mnie i od moich przyjaciół też. A drugie: wylecisz szybko w pi*du. Boris: Weź się nie wtrącaj E-coś tam! A tobie mam coś ważnego do powiedzenia! Gejó powinno się zabijać bo to nie ludzkie by facet z facetem to robili! I to ty odpadniesz jako pierwszy! Ja ci to ku*wa obiecuje! Jesteś bardzo żenujący i mam zamiar was wszystkich pokonać! Poszedł w stronę reszty zawodników. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Boris: 'Gejów trzeb tępić. ''Ebony z wielką szybkością rzuciła się na Borisa i zaczęła go kopać w krocze i policzkować. 'Ebony: '''Masz przeprosić Henrego,bo ci wpie*dole jeszcze raz ch*ju je*any ! Masz coś ku*wa do gei to masz coś do mnie ! >:( '''Ebony(pokój zwierzeń) '''Dopilnuję żeby ten ,,żołnierzyk,, szybko z stąd odszedł ! ''Boris wstał i rzucił Ebony na ziemię zaczął ją bić. '''Boris: Ty su*o! Jak ty się do mnie odzywasz?! Zdarł jej całą koszulkę. Dziewczynę bił aż do nieprzytomności. Boris: Głupia dzi**a! Wstał i pędęm pobiegł do reszty uczestników. Oczywiście dobiegł do nich bez żadnych utrunień. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Boris: 'Tępa su*a! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Ebony: 'Ohh Boris teraz nie wiesz co cie czeka <3 ''Ku zdziwieniu Borisa Ebony tak naprawdę umieściła tam swoją kopię,a sama znajdowała się gdzieś gdzie mogła w spokoju rozmyślic jak zniszczyć Borisa (Kopia ma schowaną we włosach mini kamerkę i Ebony wszystko widziała) (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Ebony: '''Teraz wszyscy się dowiedzą jaki jesteś ! >:D ''Ktoś szturchnął i uderzył kijem bejsbolwym tak,że Boris zemdlał. '''Ebony: '''Uwaga, uwaga ! Na tej kamerce,którą mam w ręku jest nagrane to co zrobił mi Boris ! >:D '''Vince: Ileż tutaj wrogości... Spojrzał smutno na zawodników, którzy przedrzeżniali się na parkingu. Vince: Moja nadzieja umarła zanim rozpocząłem ją budować.. no cóż... Westchnął i podszedł do autobusu. '' '''Vince:' Proszę pozostałych zawodników którzy jeszcze nie opuścili autobusi by wyszli.Chyba, że bardzo chcecie wrócić do domu. Uśmiechnął sie szyderczo i wyszedł do reszty. '' '''Vince:' Zawodnicy, proszę. Dlaczego nie możecie żyć w spokoju jak jedna szczęśliwa rodzina? Nagle kamerka Ebony wybuchła bowiem kamerka była to mini bomba, któa wyglądała jak kamerę. Boris przyszedł do reszty i w ręku trzymał prawdziwą kamerę, którą zniszczył. Boris: 'Ta kamerka była podórbą Ebony. Ja miałem prawdziwą, którą znisczyłem. ''Ebony wyciąga z spodni drugą kamerkę. 'Ebony: '''Jak mówi tatuś : ,,Zawsze trzeba mieć duże zapasy inaczej cię zjedzą <3,, ''Boris przyjął porażke z radością. 'Boris: '''Jestem z ciebie taki dumny. ''Z jego oczu poleciała łza. 'Boris: '''Dzięki tobie mam uczucia i mam zamiar was przeprosić! <3 '''Ebony: '?! O.o Zwykle moje ofiary się tak szybko nie poddają, ale co tam :3 ! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Ebony: '''Nie jestem taka głupia i wiem,że Boris kręci -.- ''Ebony poszła rozejrzeć się po terenie. Tymczasem Hildegarde wyjeła zdjęcie Martina. '''Hildegarde: Gdzie on być? ;( To miejsce być takie puste bez Martin! Rozpłakała się, i zaczeła gnieść Rolande mocno ją ściskając. Hildegarde: Czy ty wiedzieć gdzie być Martin?! Zaczeła nią potrząsać. Henry nie odezwał się ani słowem i podszedł do Ebony i Boris'a. Henry: Ty pie*dolony damski bokserze! Spie*dalaj od niej! Uderzył Boris'a z całej siły w krocze, aż się położył. Kopał go do nieprzytomności i wyrwał mu ze wściekłości 3 zęby stałe. Henry: Jeszcze raz ruszysz osobą którą dażę wielką sympatią a pożałujesz... Spie*dalaj! Henry odszedł wściekły z Ebony. Hildegarde podeszła do niego i poklepała go po pleckach. ^^ Hildegarde: Ty bardzo dobrze zrobić z ta drapaczka do plecy! <3 Henry się uśmiechnął. '' '''Henry': Hildzia, pomęczymy go jeszcze? <3 Hildegarde: Ty mieć dobry pomysł! ^^ Znikneła. Po chwili wróciła z Borisem w buzi. Hildegarde: Hildegarde uważać, że warto pozbawić go jeszcze kilku ząbków. <3 Zaczeła mu grzebać w buzi. Maddie: 'Załosny niedobitek... ''Schyliła się do okładanego Borisa. 'Maddie: '''Wiesz, istnieje coś takiego, jak rozsądne myślenie... A zawieranie rozrzutnych sojuszy jest jak najbardziej na NIE. Ale jeśli chcesz, ktoś kiedyś udzieli ci jakiś lekcji... Np. Murzyn w więzieniu, który czeka aż upadnie ci mydełko... Jest takie mądre murzyńskie przysłowie: Hokus pokus, czary mary, mydło spadło mój kochany. ''Junior II chodził z maczęta, którą zabrał kiedyś kibicowi i szukał Borisa. '''Junior II: Dopadne skurwiela, nikt nie będzie Juniorem II pomiatał! Henry wyciąga z walizki narzędzia tortur.. Bierze do ręki młotek i gwoździe. Henry: Za*ebać go! Będzie miał z kończynami jak Jezus! Przybite gwoździami! I powolutku szykuje się do przybicia Henry: Dobrze ci tak ch*ju! Spie*dalaj ode mnie i moich przyjaciół! Hildegarde wyrwała kłode z ziemi i wbiła ją w głowe Borisa. Hildegarde: Hildegarde nie lubić człowiek kłoda! Sturlała kłode z Borisem do radioaktywnego jeziora. xD Po chwili nie wiadomo skąd pojawia się Rolanda. Rolanda: Uuu! <3 Jaka jesteś seksowna nieznajomo <3 Też mam seski unibrew! <3 No mrau! <3 Kiedy pójdziemy na facetów! Rolanda trzęsła swoimi włosami i na Borysa w radioaktywnym jeziorku leciała zamieć łupieżu Rolandy. Maddie: 'Wiecie co? Boris zaczął przypominać mi pewną znaną aktorkę... Która lubi powiedzenie: "Najlepiej wszystko zwalić na mnie!" Akurat to dobrze opisuje Borisa... ''Junior podszedł do Hildegarde. '''Junior II: Widzę dobrze się z nim bawicie. Rzucił z uśmieszkiem, odchodząc rzucił w niego scyzorykiem, który wbił mu się w brzuch. Hildegarde rzuciła wszystko i pohasała radośnie w kierunku Rolandzi. <3 Hildegarde: Hildegarde bardzo podobać się twoja brew! Ale ty nie widzieć nigdzie Martin? ;( Hildegarde rozpłakała się ściskając Rolandzie w ramionach. Maddie: 'Hildziu, Martin jest... Gdzieś w domu. Na pewno za Tobą "tęskni"... Ale wiesz, zawsze możesz znaleźć zastępcę Twojego serca! Martin na pewno się ucieszy, że kogoś umiesz nim zastąpić, żeby czuł, że go naprawdę kochasz :3. Tak czy siak... Chce ktoś pouczyć się ode mnie o zwierzętach ze świata? ^^ ''Junior przechodząc niechcąco mruknął.. '''Junior II: Jaasnee..... Maddie: 'Dziś krótko i zwięźle, bo widać że cię to nudzi... Zwierzęta przystosowane do zimnej temperatury: Pingwiy, niedźwiedzie polarne i lachony. End. ''Tymczasem Fiona nieco dalej zbierała toksyczne kwiatki. <3 Po chwili znalazła się w pobliżu innych osób. 'Fiona: '''Widziałam jak znęcaliście się nad tym żołnierzykiem. <3 Może chcecie kwiatka? ^^ ''Nagle jeden z kwiatów opluł ją. xD Ona natomiast rzuciła go na ziemię i zaczeła po nim wściekle skakać. 'Fiona: '''Głupi, śmierdzący, pie*dolony chwast! ''Na koniec go jeszcze opluła. Potem jakby nic się przed chwilą nie stało, ze spokojem znów spojrzała się na zawodników. 'Fiona: '''Więc chce ktoś kwiatuszka? ^^ ''Z autobusu wyszła Kimberly, była ubrana cała na różowo '''Kimberly: Witajcie! Przybyła wasza ukochana Kimberly! Świerszcz Kimberly: No co się z wami dzieję? Nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi Kimberly: Ehh... No trudno, jeszcze mnie docenią! Odgarnęła włosy i wyciągnęła komórkę Kimberly: Co to ma być? Tu nie ma zasięgu! Wściekła poszła szukać zasięgu Rolanda: Uuu! <3 Kupka! <3 Mogę zrobić make-up! :D Rolanda wzięła zmutowanego jeża i zaczęła go maczać w kupce. Z autobusu wyszła Effy, wysoka szatynka w krótkiej czarnej sukience. Spojrzała na resztę zawodników i przewróciła oczami. Następnie ruszyła w stronę większego kamienia na którym przysiadła, po czym wyjęła papierosa i go odpaliła, po chwili skrzyżowała nogi i ze znudzeniem przyglądała się poczynaniom innych uczestników. Do dziewczyny podeszła Maddie. Maddie: 'Hej, też masz wrażenie, że będzie to baaaardzo ciekawy pobyt? A i przy okazji, Maddie jestem. Liczę, że jesteś bardziej ogarnięta niż tamci... ''Junior znów się prześlizgnął obok Maddie. '''Junior II: Tamci..Dzięki. Mruknął przemycając piwo. Hildegarde przyjrzała się Juniorowi II. Hildegarde: Czy ty czasem kogoś Hildegarde nie przypominać? Maddie: 'Juniorze, bardziej miałam na myśli tych kopniętych w głowę przez kunia... Fuj, czuć piwsko! ''Wyrzucił piwo w krzaki. 'Junior II: '''Maddie, nie wiem kto byłby tak głupi pić alkohol tutaj. ''Zrobił minkę aniołka. Spojrzał na Hildegarde. '''Junior II: Nie. nie rozdaje autografów. Nie lubie pseudofanów. I nie jestem żaden Lukaninho, tylko Junior. Dobranoc. Pobiegł. Maddie tym czasem zajrzała w krzaki. Maddie: 'Serio myślał, że jestem już tak uzależniona od gier komputerowych, że tego nie wypatrzę? Haha, innym razem, Juniorze :3. ''Rolanda skończyła smarować się kupką. '''Rolanda: Możemy zacząć podryw! <3 Kto idzie ze mną? :D Hildzia obserwowała jeszcze przez chwile odbiegającego Juniora, po czym podekscytowana podskoczyła. Hildegarde: Hildegarde ma ochote zapolować na Martin! <3 Pierdneła ze szczęścia. Dymek poszedł prosto w strone Borisa. Maddie: 'Powtórzę jeszcze raz: To będzie naprawdę ciekawy pobyt... Vince, mogłeś pomyśleć i nazwać to Upośledzeni z Kupą Totalnej Porażki. Aż musze zajarać! ''Odebrała Effy papierosa, zaciągnęła się, poczym zaczęła się dusić. Oddała należność Effy. 'Maddie: '''Szkoda, że zapomniałam że nie jaram! D: ''Hildzia wystrugała sobie zębami dzide. '''Hildegarde: Hildegarde musieć wypróbować! Rzuciła dzidą w Borisa. Dzida trafiła prosto w krocze. Hildegarde: Domowa dzida działać! <3 Rolanda zaśmiała się. Rolanda: Och Hildziu! <3 Ty wiesz, jak być niezależną kobitą! <3 Ahh... Rolanda wzięła kamień i wręczyła go Hildzi. Rolanda: Zrób to dla nas wszystkich! Dla wszystkich szeksownych kobiet, które są wykorzystywane, za to że mają boskie ciała! :( Zjadła kamień. Hildegarde: Hildegarde bardzo lubić mydło! Hildegarde dziki eskimos z dzika Grenlandia! <3 I Hildegarde cie znać! Ty być Rolanda z Azja! Hildegarde ci kibicować! *_* Zaczeła ściskać Rolandzie. Rolanda zrobiła "mrau" rączką. Rolanda: Ohh! No wiesz! Zrobiłam to dla nas wszystkich! I by Richard koło mnie nie chodził! :< Fuuu... jak myślę o Richardzie, myślę również o Borisie... zaraz się porzygam! :< Hildegarde: Hildegarde uważać, że takie naturalna seksi jak my musieć się trzymać razem! <3 Ale Hildegarde musieć najpierw znaleźć Martin. ;( Rolanda: Uuu! Pomogę ci! Musimy trzymać się razem! <3 Co potrzebujesz? <3 Wór? Czosnek? A może... swoje piękne ciało, by go uwieść! <3 Wytaplała się w radioaktywnym błotku. <3 Hildegarde: Uważać, że teraz Hildegarde mieć większe szanse? <3 Czy może Hildegarde powinno nauczyć się... Gotować? <3 Rolanda: No teraz to jesteś bestią kochana! Jesteś seks maszyną! <3 Ahh, gotować? Niech twój ukochany się nauczy, nie chcesz mieć co rano śniadań do łóżka? ^_^ Yeti się rozmarzyła. Hildegarde: Hildegarde marzyć o szczur polany sos! Hildegarde móc go nawet upolować. <3 Wróciła po chwili z jeleniem. Hildegarde: Chcieć troche smaczny szczur? <3 Rolanda rozmyśliła się. Rolanda: Zostaw go Martinowi! <3 musisz go dobrze karmić. To zadanie każdej kochanki i żony! Hildziu! Pomogę ci! :D Może smalcu? Mam od ŚSzR. ^_^ Junior II przeszedł obok Rolandy i Hildzi, podsłuchał rozmowę o Martinie. Junior II: 'Nie wiem jak wygląda Martin, ale jak go zobacze, to Was powiadomię. ''Zajadająca się jeleniem Hildegarde podniosła głowe. '''Hildegarde: Dziękować! Ale.. Hildegarde chyba widzieć w krzakach Beth! Wzieła Rolande na barana i wbiegła w krzaki. W Rolandzie obudziły się pierwotne instynkty. Rolanda: BETH?! Trzecia z Nowego Trio Seksi Tria? *_* Hildzia węszyła dokładnie każdy najmnieszy kawałek ziemi. Hildegarde: Jeszcze przed chwila tutaj być! Pobiegła dalej. Junior II pokiwał głową. Junior II: 'Jest tu ktoś normalny..? ''Z autobusu wysiadła Victoria. '''Victoria: Tsa, hej. Ustała gdzieś na boku, widząc że nie ma tu zbyt wielu normalnych osób. xD Hildegarde wyskoczyła z krzaków wprost na Juniora. Hildegarde: Hildegarde być normalne! Cokolwiek to znaczyć! <3 Maddie: 'Ma ktoś ochotę na zabawę w cinamon challenege? :3 ''Nagle zniknął Henry. Biegnął bardzo szybko. Przed nim uciekał Boris. '''Henry: Chodź tu ku*wa jeszcze nie skończyłem! I stanął lekko dysząc i łapiąc się za kolana. Kiedy przestał dyszeć ze zmęczenia wziął z kieszeni trzy piękne i lśniące shuriken'y. Rzucał je po kolei nie spiesząc się. Boris uciekał jak opętany i oszalały drąc się w niebogłosy. Niestety. Trafiły go wszystkie w krocze. Podszedł do niego spokojnie. Dał mu w twarz z pięści i wytarł dłoń chusteczką. Następnie odszedł wysyłając różę przyjaźni Victorii. '' ''Ebony podchodz do Henrego. Ebony: 'Hej. Bardzo ci dziękuję,że nakrzyczałes i pobiłeś dla mnie Borisa :) Niech się smarzy w piekle ! >:) ''Ebony całuje w policzek Henrego. Henry przytula Ebony. '''Henry: Dla najlepszej kumpeli wszystko. <33 Nie cierpię kiedy takie "kozaki" myślą że są fajni, a jest odwrotnie. :) Nagle pokazała się Maddie, która stała obok nich i patrzyła kątem oka. Maddie: '''Czy ktoś mi powie, czemu tutaj stoję? Cholerni scenarzyści i rysownicy... To, kto robi cinamon challenge? ^^ '''Henry: Ja nie robię. Ebony, skoro jesteś moją kumpelką, zdradzę ci sekret. Szepcze jej na ucho. Maddie: 'Eee... Helloł! Helloł! Kto w tych czasach nie robi cinnamon challenge? Zawsze się to robi z kumplami! Nie jestem kumpelą? To się nie wciąga nosem, tylko ustami! ''Junior II poszedł za reaktor. '''Hildegarde: Hildegarde lubić cynamon! <3 Akcja dzieję się znów przy Ebony i Maddie Ebony: 'Znaczy wiesz.. wciągało się to i owo :D Mogę spróbować to cinamon challenge ! :3 ''Ebony bierze do ust całą saszetkę 'Ebony: '''Ale zaj*biste ! Daj jeszcze ! <3 '''Maddie: '''A teraz czekać na efekt... ;3 ''Po jakimś czasie, Ebony zaczęła kaszleć i atakować wszystkim cynamonem z gardła xD Nakaszlała nim na twarz Maddie, która przez to zaczęła się dusić i na chwilę oślepła xD. 'Maddie: '''Jasna cholera! Nic nie widzę! Aaaa! Hildzia, Hildzia... Bierz całą saszetkę.. I niech ktoś mnie obleje jakąś diabelsko czyszczącą wodą! ''Hildegarde zamoczyła głowe Maddie w beczce z normalną wodą. '''Hildegarde: Czy to naprawdę być takie straszne? Wsypała sobie całą saszetke do ucha. Nic się nie stało. Hildegarde: Kiedy Hildegarde dostać atak padaczka? <3 Maddie: 'Ebony, kangur Krzysztof jest oburzony Twoim zachowaniem... Nie wiem, najwidoczniej ty to musiałaś połknąć tak, że nie przylepiło ci się to do gardła... Cóż, może teraz eksperyment z octem i sodą oczyszczoną? ^^ ''Okazało się, że Ebony leży na ziemi zupełnie nieprzytomna , lecz na szczęście szybko się budzi. 'Ebony: '''O kurde gdzie ja jestem .... ? O nie trafiłam na bagna ! Ja nie chce być żoną Shreka ! Nie tylko nie to ! ;( ''Ebony łapie Maddie za ramiona i próbuje nią trząsać '''Ebony: '''Ośle nie mów Shrekowi,że tu byłam ! Powiedz mu, że z anmi koniec ! ;( '''Vince: '''Cóż.. zawodnicy. No więc macie jeszcze chwilę czasu wolnego i żebyście się nie nudzili no i chyba warto zapoznać was z domkiem. W sumie sami już teren zwiedzaliście, ale przyda wam nie raz ta mapka. ''Zaklasnął i rozsunął wielką płachtę przykrywającą tę oto mapkę. '' 1000px '''Vince: Cóż warto wiedzieć gdzie jesteśmy. No cóż.. więc bywajcie do zadania na parkingu! Henry: Aha. Idę do opuszczonego domu. Przynajmniej tam nie ma Boris'a. Idzie ktoś ze mną? Nagle Boris zeskoczył z drzewa. Boris: Ja wolę działać solo. Pobiegł. Hildegarde nabiła go na swoją dzidę. Hildegarde: Hildegarde być straaaaasznie głodne! Rozpaliła ognisko i powiesiła dzidę z Borisem nad ogniskiem. Hildegarde: Hildegarde lubić dobrze wysmażone mięsko. <3 Henry posypuje Boris'a przyprawami. Henry: Jeszcze ciutkę pieprzu... Posypuje pieprzem i wkłada mu jabłko do buzi Henry: Idealnie. <3 Hildzia obkręcała dzide dookoła. Hildegarde: Zatańczmy taniec smacznego mięska! <3 Zaczeła biegać dookoła ogniska na czterech łapach. Zadanie, parking Zadanie rozpocznie się dnia 03.09.2013 o godz. 15:00. Proszę zawodników którzy jeszcze się nie pojawili o pojawienie się. Inaczej trzeba będzie wyciągnąć konsekwencje. Kategoria:Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki